criminalcasegamefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kullanıcı:Bünyamin Alpaydınn
center link= Back in Time' link=' link=Huey Lewis and News (Back To The Future) link= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXN6tgE4g_4 Umarım profilimi beğenirsiniz :) Alın bu Random Wiki tuşu, basın bakalım size hangi wiki çıkıcak Ben, ben, ben= Sizce ben nasıl birisiyim? Müthiş birisin Bünyamin! En iyi en savdiğim arkadaşımsın! İyi birisisin, Bünyamin! Kötü birisisin, Bünyamin! Senden nefret ediyorum Bünyamin! Normal bi arkadaş diyelim... Deli birisin, beyninde bozukluklar var. Dünyanın en deli insanı, tam bi çatlaksın! Dünyada senden daha deli birini görmedim acayip delisin. Deli Deli Küpeli, Kulakları Küpeli ---- 195px Bünyamin Alpaydın Profilim • Mesaj Duvarım • Kullanıcı Katkılarım Hey, ben Bünyamin Alpaydın, Ben bu wikide bir kullanıcıyım. Eğer herhangi bir probleminiz ya da merak ettiğiniz bir şey varsa, benden yardım alabilirsiniz :) Enes E.: Sınıftaki 3 Enesten biridir. Çok iyi bi arkadaşımdır, hep yanında olurum, onunla hep ilgilenirim, hatta yakın bi zamanda okulda fazladan ders olan 7.dersten kaçmama yardım etmişti. Yasin: Çok deli biridir, sık olmasada bazen rekabetlerimiz olur. Oğulcan: İyi bir arkadaştır, benden bişey istedimi sınıfa koşar getiririm, bazen adı "Oğul-can" olduğu için arkadaşlarım ve bazı öğretmenlerim ona "Oğlum" der :D Çok iyi futbol oynar Kazımcan: Normal bir arkadaş. Daha önce sıra arkadaşım olmuştu, bazen kavga etmiştik. Enes Ö.: Sınıftaki 3 Enesten biridir. Bir arkadaşım var, adı "Yusuf", sık sık onunla birlikte görünür, ikisi birlikte deli ikilileri oluşturur. Yusuf: Normalde Enes(Ö)'ten daha delidir, çoğu zaman dınıfta takılır, abim gibidir, neden diye sorarsanız, bir peygamberin adı "Yusuf", kardeşinin adı "Bünyamin" Din hocası bize "Hz.Yusuf"un çizgi filmini izletmişti, orda ikimizinde adı geçmişti :D Enes A.: Söyliyicek fazla bişey yok, a-normal bir arkadaştır. Daha çok var ama yazıcak fazla bişey yok sırasıyla: Yunus Emre, Yunus Balge (Soyadı "Balge" ben onunla şöyle dalga geçerim: "Yunus Balge, git biraz bal ye :D", Nezir, Zınar, Muhammed, Ali (Soyadı "Altunkaynak" eski öğretmenim ona "Altunkarga" demişti, ayrıca biz ona bazen "Elmaskaynak" deriz, bide tahtada konuşanlar listesinde adı vardı, ve birdaha konuştuğu için bir çarpı atmışlardı, "Ali" yazısı, üstteki ve alttaki harfler, bide çarpıyla birlikte "Alex" yazıyomuş gibi görünüyodu, o yüzden ben ona "Alex De Souza" diyerek dalga geçerim :D). Hepsi bu kadar Söyliyicek bişey yokki, sınıfta arkadaşlarımın hiçbirini kız değil, bazıları çok küçük arkadaşlar ama hiç yok sayılır, çoğundan nefret ederim. Şablonlarla ilgili bi sorununuz varsa bana söyleyebilirsiniz, yardım edebilirim, isterseniz size kodu veriyim: şablon adlarına bakmak için buraya tıklayın *Liman Katili *Kemiklerine Kadar Yanmış *Engereklerin Yuvasında *Grimsborough Bombası *Aile Cinayeti *Gecenin Karanlığında *Grimsborough'nun Hayaleti *Köpekle Köpek Olunmaz *Kampüste Cinayet *Yolun Sonunda *Karındeşen Ve Geyik *Rorschach Azraili *Kan Ve Zafer *Her Şey Burada Sona Eriyor *Cesur Yeni Dünya *Barışıp Anlaşmak *Zehirli Gerçek *Küller, Küllere *Her Yer Kan Gölü *Köpekbalığı Saldırısı! *Teker Üzerinde Ölüm *Ölümün Altında Ne Var *Ölü Kız Son Kez Kaydı (Yok bide ilk kez kaydı :D) *Buzlar Kraliçesi *Stuart Huckabee *Adam Bentley *Freddy Stewart *Adam Bentley *Chad Whickman *Halit Süleyman *Adam Bentley *Carlos Antonio *Becky Walden *Bart Williams *Joe Stern *Catherine King *Adam Bentley *Muhammed Süleyman (محمد سليمان) *Milton Grimmes *Adam Bentley *Joe Stern *Tony Marconi *Tess Goodwin *Alden Greene *Scott Greene *Julian Ramis *Mitchell Westville *Milton Grimmes *Kızıl Tarikat Küfür edenleri şikayet etme. Adminlerden izin alarak sayfa açmak (Milton Grimmes & William Kingsley açtım). Bazı yeni şablonlar açma. Wikiye bilgi ekleme. Yazım hatalarını düzeltme. Ece'nin sayfasındaki komik şeylere gülme :D Eğer kullanıcı kutularındaki favorilere dikkat ederseniz, bilime ilgim var. *Milton Grimmes Vaka rollerini adminler yazdı) *William Kingsley (Şef King'in atasımı, atmaması olsaymış) *Donna King (Hep Samuel'in yüzünden öldü, iyiki torunu Kızıl Tarikat üyesi değil) *Porta-kal suyu, ama ben portta kalmak istemiyorum Diğerlerini görmek için Ramona.Stewart adlı kullanıcının profilini ziyaret edebilirsiniz Benim hakkımda anladığım kadarıyla iyi yorumlar geldi :) Peki sizce profilim nasıl? Olağan-teşem (Olağanüstü-Muhteşem) Çok Güzel Güzel Fena Değil İdare Eder Eh İşte Kötü Çok Kötü İr-bat (İğrenç-Berbat) *Başlıklar için Ramona.Stewart yardımıyla Abs.1998'e, *Şarkı için kendime :D , *Profilinin aynısını yapmama izin verdiği için Ramona.Stewart'a *Çok akıllı olduğum için kendime teşekkür ederim :D '''Bünyamin Alpaydın' Profil Bünyamin Alpaydınn Blog Katkılar |-| Kopmatik= |-| Wiki Arkadaşlarım= BünyArkadaş |-| Şarkı Hakkında= Tell me, doctor, where are we going this time Is this the 50's, or 1999 All I wanted to do - was play my guitar and sing So take me away, I don't mind But you better promise me, I'll be back in time Gotta get back in time Don't bet your future, on the roll of the dice Better remember, lightning never strikes twice Please don't drive eight eight, don't wanna be late again So take me away, I don't mind But you better promise me, I'll be back in time Gotta get back in time Gotta get back in time Get me back in time Gotta get back in time Gotta get back in time Get back, get back Gotta get back in time Gotta get back in time Get back, get back